Ikebukuro no Chiisai Senshou
by fubba123
Summary: Kumpulan mini omake dari fic pribadi saya dan teman melibatkan Shizuo, Izaya dan 2 orang OC oleh saya dan Valachan, saya spam ke fandom DRRR! Tertarik, silahkan baca, RnR ditunggu, tapi jangan flame yah. Rating bisa berubah berdasar cerita. minor change for chapter 1


**Title: Ikebukuro no Chiisai Senshou – 1****st**** scrap**

**Disclaimer: DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Pairing: IzayaxOC**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s)?, bahasa nyampur2, ke-gaje-an maksimal**_**, tsundere**_** OC**

Summary: Kumpulan mini omake dari sebuah karya 'rahasia' melibatkan Shizuo, Izaya dan 2 orang OC oleh saya dan Valana-chan, lalu saya spam ke fandom DRRR! Tertarik? silahkan baca~ RnR ataupun CnC ditunggu, tapi jangan flame yah

**::1****st**** Scrap::**

"_Hey, wake up, midget!"_ Sebuah suara membangunkanmu dari tidur lelap yang barusan kau dapat. Sambil menggeliat sedikit di sofa kodok favoritmu, kau menggosok-gosok mata dan melihat pria setengah baya dengan pakaian serba hitam ada di depanmu. Berkacak pinggang, ia menyentil jidatmu.

"_Huwaa, Izaya-sama, kore wa itai desuu~ why you always do that to me?" _Kau langsung memegangi jidatmu yang memerah. Air mata muncul di sudut matamu oleh kantuk dan perih.

" _Aaah~ and why you always laze around like this, Ofuro-chan?"_

"_I told you that's not the right way to call me, Izaya-sama.." _Kamu melirik ke pria yang masih seperti biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah dapat kau mengerti. Hanya senyuman saja, sudah membuatmu tidak ingin mendekatinya. Yah, walaupun ia dapat dianggap sebagai penyelamat hidupmu, kau selalu waspada saat berada di sekelilingnya.

"_Furo-kun, right?"_ seringai sang lelaki.

Kau mengernyit lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"_Maa ii ka.. I don't mind as long as you don't try to make a joke from my name."_ Setelah itu kau langsung berhenti bicara, karena takut lebih merusak suasana. Kau berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, meninggalkan penyelamatmu sendiri di sofa. Namun belum saja kakimu melangkah ke lantai kamar mandi, sentakan ke belakang membuatmu tercekik. Sedetik kemudian kau sadar kerah blusmu di dalam genggaman Orihara Izaya.

"_You don't say anything for lazing around today yet, do you?"_ bisikan dengan suara rendah dan dalam menyusup ke telinga kirimu. Kau tergagap saat itu juga, hendak bersuara ketika tubuhmu terhempas ke lantai.

"_S-sumimasen deshita, I-izaya-sama.."_ Bodoh sekali kau melupakan hal sepenting itu. Lebih baik sedang tidak ia perhatikan ketimbang diperlakukan seperti ini, batinmu. Kau menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang pemuda telah sampai di ujung ruangan yang satu, hendak membuka pintu depan.

"_Izaya-sama, where do you want to go?"_ sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan, kau mengutuki dirimu yang tiba-tiba sembarangan bertanya. Selama kau bersamanya di apartemen ini, selama itu juga kau tahu lebih baik tidak bertanya apapun soal hal pribadinya.

"_Just as same as always, working's private.. See you later at 9 PM. Ah, and it's better if you prepare some cake, we'll have a little party tonight. Bye~"_ dan dengan itu, sang lelaki serba hitam berlalu.

"…_.Izaya-sama?" _

Tentu saja jawaban barusan membuatmu kaget. Ia tidak pernah pamit ataupun membuat janji apapun di luar pekerjaanmu. Dan lagi.. pesta? Pesta apa? Banyak hal berputar di pikiranmu, apakah ini ulang tahunnya? Tapi ini sudah bulan menginjak pertengahan tahun, jadi pasti salah. Kau mulai memikirkan apapun yang dapat kau jadikan petunjuk. Namun tetap saja sekeras apa pun kau berpikir dirimu tak menemukan jawaban. Lelaki itu belum mau membuka sedikit hatinya untuk menceritakan apapun seputar dirinya padamu. Akhirnya kau menyerah dan menelepon toko roti terkenal di Ikebukuro untuk 'pesta' nanti malam.

_**-DRRR!-DRRR!-DRRR!-**_

Kau mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kerjamu dengan tidak sabar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam dan lelaki yang kau tunggu tak juga menampakkan diri. Tentu saja kau tak berani membuka atau mencoba kue tar yang kau pesan karena itu sebuah kesalahan bodoh. Pasta yang tanpa diminta kau siapkan karena sedang ingin pun mulai menggugah seleramu, meski kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke anime yang kau tonton di _laptop_.

"_Ah, there you are. So you really waited for me, eh?" _Wajah yang familier terpampang di depan laptop-mu. Kau tersedak karena sedang meneguk teh hijau, namun diam saja karena Orihara Izaya tiba-tiba tersenyum. Kau berpikir pasti lelaki ini punya rencana. Tanganmu mematikan laptop dan kau mencoba duduk tegak.

"_I think you should be aware of everything around you, Furo-chan."_ Aneh, ia memanggil namamu sekali dan langsung benar. Lebih aneh lagi, ia menyentil dahimu pelan dan mengucapkan selamat.

"_Congratulation of what?"_ tanyamu heran.

"_That's for your second year being here.. but not that's really important, because the main reason of this party is my mood. I JUST WANT TO.. hehehe~"_

"…" Kau hanya bisa tercekat mendengar alasan tersebut. Memang benar ia mengatakan alasan yang berhubungan denganmu tidaklah terlalu penting namun itu hal mengejutkan bagimu. Bagaimana orang di depanmu, yang semata-mata menampungmu di kediamannya setelah berbagai kejadian buruk terjadi dalam hidupmu dengan imbalan pengabdianmu sebagai yah-bisa-dibilang sekretaris, mengingat bahkan merayakan kehadiranmu?

"_Hm, don't want to say anything yet, Furo-chan?"_ Mata tajam itu menatapmu santai. Kau langsung gelagapan karena daritadi memperhatikannya. Kau bukannya tidak menyukainya, malah terkadang untukmu tatapan tersebut terasa menenangkan. Kau hanya menggeleng lalu menyatakan terima kasihmu padanya.

Seperti biasanya, lelaki itu hanya terkekeh misterius lalu berjalan ke meja makan. Ia memanggilmu dengan riang untuk sekedar menyuruhmu membuka kemasan kue tar dan memotongnya.

Menit-menit berlalu tanpa masalah, dan kini kau asyik menyuguhkan pasta untuk lelaki yang sebetulnya diam-diam kau favoritkan. Sambil menyerahkan piring ke sang lelaki, kau memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Eeto, Izaya-sama.."_

"_What is it Ofuro-kun?"_

"_I told you.." _kepalan tanganmu hampir mengacung.

"_Okay, Furo-chan, what's your problem?"_ akhirnya ia memberikan panggilan yang kau inginkan.

Kau sedikit tersipu sebelum membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan maksudmu.

"_It's not like I like you or anything, but thank you so much for your kindness all along. I just feel obliged to say that, so.."_

"_Aww, Furo-chan, don't suddenly act tsundere in front of me. Childish, you know."_

Mendengar pernyataanya, kupingmu memerah. "_T-that's not what I meant.. I just.. want to say I'm glad to be here with you.. That's all."_ Kau lega mengatakannya. Sebagai hasilnya, sang lelaki menatapmu datar dan dalam. "_Wh-what's that?"_, rapalmu khawatir.

"_Just fine. Pretty rare to see you fidgeting over something like this."_

"_Moou~ I know it, I know it!"_ Kau merajuk dan kembali duduk di kursimu. Pikiranmu kacau, dan kau mencoba mengalihkannya dengan makan tar dingin yang baru kau ambil. Diam-diam kau masih melirik 'bos'-mu itu dari sudut mata.

Orihara Izaya menedengkan kepalanya terhadap tingkahmu barusan. Ia tersenyum klasik. Terakhir, ia membuka suara. _"But don't worry, as long as I don't hate you for critical reason, you're safe. Just so you know I'm a twisted person as people says. Are you still okay with that?"_

"_..Yes.. I know that you're likely as you said, yet I can feel you don't plan something over me."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm pretty sure.."_ Baru kali ini kau terlihat sedikit menantang sang lelaki. Tapi kau yakin dengan perkataanmu jadi kaupikir bukan masalah.

"_Hmm, you're a little confident brat, aren't you? But I just like how it's going, anyway.."_ dan lelaki itu menghilang ke kamarnya tepat setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Kau memandangi kue yang tersisa tiga seperempat bagian.

'_Isn't that's him told me to buy that? Ah~ never mind, just send half of it over Nadia because I don't want to eat it all alone.'_ Kau berpikir sambil membersihkan meja. Memang lagi-lagi malam ini hanyalah terlihat bagai malam malam yang lalu, namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang spesial.

Kau tersenyum menatap bintang gemerlap dari kaca teras.

'_Yeah, sweet words can give warmth even from him, right?' _dan kaupun mematikan lampu sebelum berbalik ke kamarmu.

_-Fin-_

T/N: Haloo~ saya pendatang baru di fandom ini walau sudah jadi pecinta DRRR! Lumayan lama. Semoga saya bisa turut meramaikan fandom ini dengan fic lain selain kumpulan omake ini.

Furo-chan disini sebetulnya OC saya yang ujung-ujungnya jatuh hati ke Izaya, jadilah sifatnya seperti itu. Di fic aslinya, banyak keabnormalan terjadi pada kedua OC dimana OC kedua (Nadiya-chan) tidak nampak disini.. Berniat tahu fic aslinya? Hubungi saya di FB atau PM di FFn /maksa /plak

_Anyway thanks for reading_~ _last word, review please?_


End file.
